


Beauty

by LeoDios



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Gay Sex, Leo has a crush, M/M, Making Out, Young Love, just a sweet little thing, little bit of feelings, young Kun and Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoDios/pseuds/LeoDios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kun finds out that Leo has a crush on him. This makes him confront his own feelings about his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/gifts).



> Hello everyone, this one is for all the Kunessi lovers. It's a small one-shot, but I wanted to write something happy about these two, for myself, for everyone who loves them. This is set way, way back in the day when they are still very young. I hope you enjoy this, as I quite enjoyed writing it. I think I'm working myself up to write about the Copa, but I don't know when that will be. Still too hard right now. Please do let me know in the comments if you like it. Comments give me life! Lots of love and hugs!

Kun hesitated before entering the room. He took a deep breath. It was weird how this was affecting him. As if he was _in love_ with him or something. But he wasn't. He just admired him. He liked his awkward manner. Mostly he liked how he would open up to Kun when nobody else was around. He liked how he was still awkward as hell when he talked to Kun, but he did it anyway. As if it was worth it for him, sharing himself with Kun. It was almost an accomplishment, being able to draw out someone like Lionel Messi.

 

He sighed and opened the door. The soft sound of the TV greeted him. Leo was sprawled out on his bed. Kun looked at him for a second. Asleep. 

 

He felt weirdly disappointed. He went over anyway, and stood there just watching him. His face was slack and relaxed, and he even had this slight smile on his lips. Kun bit his lip and smiled to himself. He had this urge to reach out and tangle his hand in Leo's long hair. 

 

After dinner, he'd been joking with the boys when someone had mentioned Leo's crush. He hadn't confessed willingly or anything. Of course he wouldn't. But he had been staring after Kun during a training session and, when teased and confronted, had confessed that he had a thing for Kun. 

 

"He's such a beauty," he'd muttered shyly.

 

Kun was floored by this information. He'd wondered if they were just being utter dicks and setting him up. But in his heart he knew that wasn't the case. He was usually the one who observed people's dynamics, noticed when someone was crushing on a teammate. But in this case, in _his_ case, he was completely surprised.

 

Leo sighed in his sleep and shifted a little, and Kun continued to gaze at him. Finally he sat down, facing him with his back to the TV. He tried to extricate the remote from under his arm, and then Leo woke up.

 

He frowned and blinked a few times, and then the dimples appeared on his sleepy face. Kun's stomach lurched violently.

 

"Hey," he whispered, throat drying up painfully.

 

Leo's smile deepened and he reached out a hand, limp with sleep, and brushed Kun's arm vaguely.

 

Kun took the remote and turned off the TV.

 

"You don't want to watch anything?" Leo mumbled, still half-asleep. He yawned and it was so adorable that Kun had to force himself to look down.

 

He shook his head.

 

"No I'm going to sleep."

 

He looked up, and Leo nodded. His eyes were in focus now and he stared back at Kun, dark and intense. 

 

"Move," Kun said, nudging at him with his knee, and Leo made space for him and turned on his side. Kun slipped under the covers and curled himself around Leo's back. 

 

He felt Leo pressing himself against him and completely relaxing into his body. Despite the fact that they'd never shared a bed before, Leo didn't question it. Kun felt himself relaxing. He couldn't help a deep sigh escaping his lips. It felt good. It felt so _right._ He was too comfortable to even worry about this, what it meant, what was going on. Being close to Leo was _right_ , whatever that was supposed to mean. 

 

*

 

Something painful was pressing on his body when Kun woke up the next morning. He frowned and forced himself to open his eyes. 

 

It was Leo, literally perching on him, knees pressing painfully into his stomach. He was staring down at him, grinning stupidly.

 

"Leo," he whined, trying to move, "Could you not?"

 

Leo made no move, and it was impossible for Kun to shift him even a little. Of course the little devil was stronger than he looked, as the whole world was discovering.

 

"You're the one who invaded my bed last night," Leo said.

 

He looked fresh and showered and smelled nice. 

 

"You didn't complain last night," Kun replied, staring back at him.

 

He observed how a bright pink flush flooded his face instantly. Leo bit his lip and continued pressing down on him.

 

"This is really painful," Kun said, reaching out and trying to dislodge his knees, "At least move a little..."

 

And now Leo was straddling him, knees on either side of his body. This was definitely more comfortable, but definitely more compromised. What the fuck was happening here?

 

Kun sighed.

 

"Okay, that's much better. If you insist on sitting on me. By the way, _why_ are you insisting on sitting on me?"

 

"Why did you sleep in my bed, even though your bed..."

 

Leo stopped and tipped his bed towards Kun's bed, mere steps away.

 

"I don't know," Kun muttered, "it looked really comfortable here."

 

"Oh yeah?"

 

Now Kun was fully awake. He gazed up at Leo's dark eyes. He bit his lip and nodded, slowly.

 

"Yeah. Is that okay?"

 

Leo nodded, ducking his head a little shyly. Kun felt a surge of tenderness. Before he knew it, he was holding both of Leo's hands in his, entwining their fingers together slowly. He could see Leo desperately biting his lips and swallowing rapidly.

 

"Leo, can you look at me?"

 

Leo shook his head and looked down steadfastly, somewhere on Kun's chest.

 

"You tell me...stuff. Right?"

 

He nodded, still looking down.

 

"But apparently not everything."

 

Leo's eyes flashed up quickly for a moment.

 

"Of course nobody tells someone everything, but this one is kind of big."

 

There was a moment of awkward silence, and then Leo let out a deeply embarrassed groan. He dipped down, burying his face in Kun's chest. Kun put his hands in Leo's hair and massaged it soothingly. They lay in that position for a few moments.

 

"Are you ready to look at me?" Kun tried again, after a while.

 

"No," came Leo's muffled answer.

 

Kun moved his hands to force Leo to look at him, but Leo suddenly moved away, jumped out of the bed and headed for the door. Before Kun could figure out what had happened, Leo had disappeared with a slam of the door.

 

They had the day off from training and Leo didn't come back to the room. Kun went out only briefly, hoping Leo would come back, but he didn't. Finally, at dinner, he spotted him at the opposite side of the cafeteria. He didn't look in Kun's direction even once, and was gone by the time Kun was done with his meal.

 

Kun came back to their room, and it was empty. He felt bad. Maybe he shouldn't have brought it up with Leo. Maybe Leo would have talked about it of his own accord, in his own time. He kicked himself. He knew better than to push Leo. Maybe he never wanted to talk about it at all. In fact, why should he want to?

 

He turned off the light and turned on his bedside lamp. He got into bed, watching the door. He wondered if Leo was even planning to sleep in their room tonight. Finally, the door opened slowly and Leo's face appeared. Like a little nocturnal creature, appearing only when it was dark and safe to do so.

 

"Hey," Kun said, nonchalantly, trying to be casual, not make a big deal out of whatever it was that had been happening.

 

Leo barely replied, but went straight to his bed. 

 

Kun sighed and got out of bed, sitting at the edge of it.

 

"Leo. Can you come here for a second?"

 

Leo didn't turn around.

 

"Why?"

 

"I need to talk to you."

 

"About?"

 

"Just...come here, will you?"

 

Leo finally turned around and walked towards him slowly. The bedside lamp was quite dim and he could see Leo peering at his face. He gestured with his hands until Leo was close.

 

"Come here," he murmured. He pulled Leo towards him, between his legs, and placed his hands gently on his waist. Leo tentatively put his hands on Kun's shoulders. His breaths were rapid and shallow.

 

"Why are you running away from me?" he said, rubbing circles with his thumb over Leo's waist. His fingers slipped under Leo's t-shirt and his skin was _hot._  


"I dunno," Leo murmured.

 

Kun pulled him closer and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist, burying his face in Leo's flat stomach. He could hear Leo gasping and then his forehead pressing down on his head. His hands on Kun's shoulders gripped tightly.

 

"Come here," Kun whispered again, pulling Leo to him until he was sitting on his lap. He reached up and cupped his face, forcing him to look up. Once he did, Leo gazed at him directly, unflinchingly.

 

Kun brushed a thumb over his lips, and Leo kissed it, lightly, barely. A vague smile appeared on the edge of his mouth. Kun couldn't hold back any longer.

 

He reached up and brushed his lips against Leo's, and suddenly they were kissing wildly, fiercely. Kun gasped as Leo took his face in his hands and lapped into his mouth. He thrust his tongue inside and curled it around Kun's tongue.

 

It was like he was drowning. 

 

The taste, feel, and smell of Leo was all over him, around him, and inside him. It felt animalistic. 

 

He recovered a little and gripped Leo's hair in his hand, tugging at it, tugging Leo's head back, until his neck was exposed. He placed sloppy kisses along Leo's pale throat, sucking and biting until Leo was trembling and moaning.

 

"Come here," he said again, pulling Leo into the bed with him. He pulled him into his lap and ran his hands all over his body. Leo's moans egged him on, and the way he whimpered when Kun took his earlobe in his mouth and nibbled on it...

 

Kun felt himself getting hard. He grabbed and groped at Leo's body, suddenly full of unbearable urgency and desperation. He felt Leo's cock hard and rigid against him. Leo was pulling at Kun's T-shirt roughly, panting loudly, not satisfied until Kun had pulled it off and thrown it aside.

 

_Why was Leo's shirt so tight?_

It seemed to take forever to take it off. In the end, Kun just ripped the material and tore it off Leo's body. That made Leo laugh a little, and then Kun laughed too and it made them slow down. They were both panting harshly and sweating a little. Their bare chests were pressed close together, heartbeats wild and scattered.

 

Kun put his arms around Leo and held him close to him. He felt Leo peppering kisses over his skin, his fingers moving softly through his hair. He stroked gently along Leo's spine and felt him shiver in response. He moved his hands down, slowly along the small of his back. He slipped them under his shorts and cupped his ass. 

 

Leo had the best ass in the world, and Kun had always known this. He just hadn't admitted to himself how much he liked it. He squeezed a little and Leo moaned.

 

"Ohhh Kun," he whispered.

 

"You must be wondering why you avoided me all day, we could have been doing this. What a waste."

 

Leo giggled. Kun kneaded his ass and Leo ground down, swiveling his hips. His hard-on was grinding against Kun's and Kun felt dizzy with want.

 

"I wasn't avoiding you," Leo lied.

 

"Oh no, of course not," Kun replied. He felt that surge of tenderness in his heart again. He pulled Leo down for a kiss.

 

This time he kissed him softly, gently, lips clinging together. He dipped his tongue into Leo's mouth quickly, and pulled out when Leo tried to deepen the kiss. They kissed and Kun lay Leo down on the bed. He hovered over him, kissing him, kissing along this throat, his chest, and his stomach. He could feel Leo's muscles jumping under him. He removed Leo's shorts and briefs, and then his own, until they were both completely naked.

 

Leo moaned and pulled Kun down over him. He placed his hands on his hips and pressed him to his body. They didn't stop kissing as Kun rubbed his cock up and down Leo's cock. Loud moans filled the room. 

 

Kun braced himself on his arms, either side of Leo, trying not to put his whole weight on him. Somewhere in the depths of his arousal, he still had a moment to notice Leo's tightly closed eyes, Leo savagely chewing his lip, writhing uncontrollably on the sheets. Their cocks were slick with precome and gliding against each other.

 

Leo grabbed Kun's ass with both hands, and Kun dropped closer, grinding hard and quicker and quicker. They moaned and whimpered, louder and frenzied. He could feel Leo's nails scraping his skin. It took him over the edge. With a loud groan he came, collapsing on Leo. A moment later, he felt Leo coming too. They gripped each other tightly, shudders going up and down both their bodies.

 

Kun turned and flipped them, so that Leo was lying on him. He held him closely, feeling Leo burying into him. Kun felt close to him, closer than he had ever felt with anyone. Their sweaty, come streaked bodies clung stickily together. Leo licked him gently over his chest like an animal. Kun let his fingers get lost in the sweaty tangles of Leo's hair.

 

They breathed harshly, silently, neither of them willing to let go of the other's body.

 

*

 

When he woke up the next morning, Kun found Leo still lying on top of him. He finally loosened his grip on Leo's hair. He wondered what time it was. Whatever it was, they had to get up right away. He could hear voices and footsteps in the corridor outside their room. He felt ravenous.

 

"Hey," he shook Leo a little.

 

He felt his heart might stop when Leo opened his eyes and smiled at him.

 

"We could have cleaned up last night," Kun said jokingly.

 

Leo shook his head, still smiling. Then he simply kissed him. Kun sighed and closed his eyes, getting lost in Leo's soft, hot mouth. For a moment, he forgot about having to get up for breakfast, and having to go to training.

 

A loud knock on the door interrupted.

 

"You two are both in trouble for missing breakfast! You better not be late for training!"

 

Kun sighed and sat up, drawing Leo into his lap. He didn't want to hurry, he wanted to stay here with Leo in his arms. He kissed him again. Leo was still half-asleep.

 

"We missed breakfast, and now we have to go to training," he explained, and Leo nodded.

 

But he made no move to get up, snuggling closer to Kun and placing lazy kisses on his neck. He didn't say a word, but Kun got it.

 

"I know, mi amor. But we have to," he said, stroking gently along Leo's cheekbone with his thumb. 

 

Strange. Just the day before yesterday, Kun was newly finding out that Leo had a little crush on him. Everything since then had just happened, with this air of inevitability. And now he was certain - more certain than he had ever been of anything in his life - that he was completely in love with Leo.

 

He made a move to get out of bed, dragging Leo with him. He smiled to himself as Leo clung to him and let himself be lead to the shower. Kun drew them into the stall and turned on the shower.

 

It always took Leo longer than him to be fully awake in the morning. Kun's body felt spent and good. He'd have to find a way to acquire some breakfast though.

 

He turned Leo around and Leo leaned on him comfortably.

 

"You're so lazy cariño," he said, brushing his mouth over Leo's ear. But he was pleased, pleased beyond belief to have Leo like this in his arms. He shampooed Leo's hair, and Leo sighed contentedly. 

 

Finally, after getting dried and putting on clothes, Kun could detect signs of life in Leo. 

 

"Shall we go?" he said, waiting for Leo to finish tying up his shoelaces.

 

"Yes!" Leo said. He straightened up and jumped up and down a few times, and smiled sweetly.

 

"You'll to be the death of me," Kun sighed.

 

Leo just smiled at him, and they looked at each other for a moment. Like an invisible force drawing them to each other, Kun found himself in the middle of the room with Leo tangled tightly in his arms.

 

The breath went out of him as they kissed, desperately, sloppy, open-mouthed.

 

Someone banged on the door very loudly.

 

"Kun! LEO!"

 

They stopped, open mouths panting against each other. Kun just couldn't let Leo out of his arms. He leaned down and kissed him again.

 

"We have to go," Leo giggled.

 

Kun nodded. He stroked Leo's brow with his thumb, and tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear.

 

"But we have to do this too." He kissed Leo again and Leo opened up to the kiss, deepening it, putting his hand on Kun's face.

 

"We have to," he whispered, winding a leg around Kun's thigh.

 

Kun felt his cock hardening. That was when he finally sighed and forced himself to step back.

 

"Later, okay?"

 

Leo nodded.

 

"We need to talk baby. Right?"

 

Leo nodded again, smiling.

 

"So just you and me after training. Just tell everyone you're not well and..."

 

There was now a steady knocking on the door. Whoever it was, was not going away.

 

"Okay, we're coming!" Kun yelled.

 

He looked back at Leo. Gave him a last peck on the lips. He felt satisfied to see Leo leaning in for more, that he was just as eager for more. He smiled to himself and took a deep breath, walking towards the door.

 

It was going to be the longest training session of all time.

 

*


End file.
